Burbujas de Champagne
by Lils White
Summary: Clary está enfadada. Mucho. Y Jace tiene la culpa, por supuesto. ¿Es que tenía que fastidiale también la Navidad? One-shoot.


**Disclaimer:** _¿Te suena una pelirroja con muy mal genio? ¿Un cazador de sombras bastante irritante pero completamente irresistible o un vampiro capaz de salir a la luz del día? Es normal, los creo Cassandra Clare y le pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>BURBUJAS DE CHAMPAGNE<strong>

El hielo se terminó de derretir en el vaso de agua, y Clary miró el reloj por enésima vez aquella tarde.

—¿Su cita todavía no ha llegado, señorita?

Una camarera le sonreía con afabilidad desde el otro lado de la mesa; era joven, de pelo corto y mucho maquillaje.

—Ni creo que llegue —murmuró.

—¿Un chico, cierto? —la muchacha se sentó en frente suya, poniendo cara de entendida—. Y de los chulitos, ¿verdad? —asintió sin esperar la respuesta de Clary y se inclinó hacia ella con aire conspirador—. Esos son los peores, te dejan a la tercera cita, en cuanto encuentran a una más guapa.

Clary apretó la mandíbula y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Quédese con el cambio —sacó un billete de cinco del bolso y lo soltó en la mesa de un sonoro golpe. Después, salió de allí con el ruido de campanitas a sus espaldas.

Las calles cubiertas por un manto blanco y la gente riendo en las calles eran de las cosas que más le gustaban a Clary de la Navidad, sin embargo, ese día no estaba de humor para fijarse en eso.

Sacó el móvil y marcó un número, apretando las teclas con una fuerza innecesaria. Saltó el buzón de voz.

Cada vez más furiosa, aceleró el paso y cerró la tapa del móvil con un chasquido.

_Estúpido._

Su destino era un edificio que para cualquier persona que pasara por allí le parecería poco más que un vertedero, pero que para la gente como ella, capaz de ver a través del _glamour_, se distinguía perfectamente una imponente iglesia.

Había veces que Clary se paraba en la puerta a contemplar su majestuosidad, pero ese día estaba demasiado cabreada para hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta de la iglesia de un empujón y apretó el botón del ascensor con una fuerza innecesaria.

_Imbécil._

Entró en el instituto como un tornado y se lanzó a la primera persona que vio.

—¡Clary! —exclamó Isabelle llevándose una mano al pecho. La otra sujetaba un cucharón enorme y un delantal de flores le tapaba el vestido azul oscuro que se había puesto. Al parecer, todavía no había desistido a aprender a cocinar—. Menudo susto me has dado. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

—¿Dónde está Jace?

—¿Jace? —por la alarma que apareció en sus ojos, Clary supo que sabía donde se encontraba su _novio_—. No lo sé.

—Isabelle —el tono irritado de su voz no pareció amedrentar en absoluto a la hermana de pega de Jace.

—Lo siento, Clary, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupada —alzó el cucharón para demostrarlo y se alejó a pasos rápidos.

Más enfadada si cabe, Clary volvió al ascensor. En la bajada, se planteó si ir a visitar a Alec, el cual ahora vivía en casa de Magnus. Estaba segura que él no pondría tanta resistencia como su hermana.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, sin embargo, se encontró con la persona que buscaba.

—¿Clary?

Ella se quedó muy quieta, y los ojos dorados de Jace se cruzaron con los suyos y le produjeron un cosquilleo en el estómago. De ira, por supuesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La contrariedad de su voz la encendió todavía más, y salió del ascensor de un salto.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, imbécil? —le soltó, temblando de furia—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no has acudido a nuestra cita?

Él retrocedió un paso y alzó las manos.

—Me surgió algo urgente.

—¿Algo urgente? —alzó las cejas y se acercó más—. Igual que la semana pasada, ¿no? Y que la anterior. ¿Por qué será que cada vez que quedamos te surge algo urgente que hacer?

—No pienses cosas que no son, Clary —ahora era él quien se empezaba a enfadar—. No controlas mi vida, ¿sabes?

Ella se echó a reír con incredulidad.

—Eso está claro —contestó con voz envenenada—. Si controlara tu vida no me quedaría todas las semanas esperándote en un bar como una tonta.

Lo apartó de su camino de un empujón y echó andar lo más rápido que podía sin echar a correr. No quería que la viera llorar.

—Lo siento.

Sus palabras la pararon en seco. Normalmente, solo hacía falta un «lo siento» susurrado en voz baja; brusco, pero con un toque minúsculo, casi inexistente, de dulzura mal camuflada en la voz, para que ella lo perdonara. Pero ésta vez no pensaba hacerlo.

Retomó el paso, con los puños apretados, y Jace no insistió.

La calle cubierta de nieve que los separaba pareció convertirse en un obstáculo imposible de salvar.

* * *

><p>Vació su segunda copa de champán de un trago y volvió a rellenarla.<p>

Su madre y Luke había salido hacía rato a celebrar la Navidad en pareja. La habían invitado, por supuesto, pero Clary sabía que preferían estar solos y hacer cosas en las que ella prefería no pensar.

Miró con desgana el líquido dorado de su vaso y encendió la tele. La presentadora que todos los años anunciaba las últimas campanadas del año apareció en pantalla, con un vestido ajustadísimo y cortísimo, con el que debía de estar helada.

—…y más les vale tener las uvas cerca, porque dentro de nada empezarán a sonar las campanadas…

Apagó la tele con brusquedad.

—_Eztúpida_ —hipó y dio un sorbo más a su copa—…_prezentadoda_. ¡_Jacde_ no _sedá_ tuyo! —se levantó del sofá para reafirmarse, y en el brusco movimiento, derramó parte del champán sobre su vestido nuevo—. ¡_Miedda_!

El timbre sonó en ese instante, sobresaltándola, y haciéndola derramar el resto del champán que le quedaba. Maldiciendo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Le costó un momento enfocar la vista hacia la persona que esperaba en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto incómodo.

—Hola, Clary —sonrió el muchacho.

—¡_Jacde_! —gritó, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Nerviosa, se alisó los pliegues de su vestido azul e intentó limpiarse el champán con un clínex. Se colocó el pelo en su sitio, respiró hondo un par de veces, y se atrevió a abrir.

Jace estaba en la misma posición que antes, con una expresión de profundo desconcierto en el rostro, y Clary sintió que se derretía.

—Hola —susurró, enroscándose en el dedo un mechón de pelo una y otra vez.

Él la observó con aire críptico.

—¿_Pod_ qué me midas _azí_? —le increpó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás borracha? —exclamó él con incredulidad.

—¿Qué _paza_? ¿_Ez _qué yo no puedo _emboddachadme_?

Jace la miró muy serio, cerró los ojos, suspiró y la volvió a mirar.

—Déjame pasar.

—¡No! —chilló interponiéndose entre él y la puerta y extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Por qué no?

—_Podque_… _podque_… ¡_puez podque_ no!

Y por segunda vez le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Jace volvió a llamar al timbre.

—¡Clary, abre de una vez!

—¡No _quiedo_!

—¡No te comportes como una niña!

—¡Me _compodto_ como me da la gana!

—¡Clary, ábreme o tiro la puerta abajo!

—¡No _zerás _capaz! —dio un golpe a la puerta para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

Pero no hubo contestación del otro lado. Extrañada, golpeó otra vez y esperó. Nada. Empezando a asustarse, abrió la puerta y se asomó al exterior, pero todo estaba muy oscuro.

—¿Hola?

Una sombra se precipitó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo de su rellano. Gritó.

—¡_Suéldame_! —se revolvió en el suelo y dio patadas intentando acertar al secuestrador.

—¡Clary, soy yo! ¡Jace! ¿Quieres dejar de pegarme?

—¿_Jacde_?

—«Jacde» como dices tú, no —se zafó de ella, y se incorporó—. ¡Jace!

Clary lo miró desde el suelo un momento, antes de que se le empañaran los ojos de lágrimas, enturbiándole la visión, y se pusiera a llorar como una magdalena.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Tú... me _tdatas _muy mal… ¡no me _extdaña _que te _degada_! —y continuó llorando desesperadamente.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? ¡Estás borracha!

—Me _despdecias_.

Jace suspiró y armándose de paciencia, se inclinó hacia Clary y le tendió la mano.

—Venía a pedirte perdón.

Ella lo observó con desconfianza.

—¿Y a _explicadme pod _quéme diste plantón? —inquirió dejando de llorar.

—Sí.

Clary lo contempló un momento más a él y a su mano extendida con recelo, pero finalmente aceptó su ayuda y se levantó.

—¿Y bien? —exclamó una vez en pie.

Jace cogió aire.

—Estaba trabajando —confesó, desviando la mirada.

—¿_Tdabagando_? —repitió, como si no hubiera oído esa palabra en toda su vida.

—En un bar, como camarero —confirmó haciendo una mueca—. Quería ganar dinero para poder invitarte al restaurante de lujo ese que han abierto por Nochevieja, y tenía todas las tardes ocupadas. Aunque al final, como ves, no ha servido de nada.

—¿_Eda _eso? —preguntó, incrédula. Él asintió—. ¿Y _pod _qué no me lo dijiste?

—Quería que fuese una sorpresa —parecía bastante incómodo—. Aunque está claro que los detalles románticos no son lo mío; creo que se lo dejaré al chupasangre.

—Simon —corrigió ella inconscientemente.

—Bueno —terminó él, estaba claro que quería dar fin a esa conversación cuanto antes—, entonces todo aclarado, ¿no?

Clary calibró la información, pero su estado de embriaguez y la cercanía de Jace la impedían concentrarse.

—No sé… —empezó a murmurar, pero entonces Jace se acercó más y ella su puso en guardia de inmediato.

—Quieto _padao _—le dijo alzando las manos para detener su avance—. ¿Qué _pdetendez_?

—¿Hacer las paces? —propuso él con una sonrisa pícara.

Clary sintió que se derretía y cuando Jace se acercó para besarla, ya no hizo nada por detenerlo.

A lo lejos, las campanadas que anunciaban el nuevo año sonaron con fuerza por toda la ciudad, pero ellos estaban demasiados ocupados para escucharlas.

* * *

><p><em>Sí,sí, sé que la Navidad terminó hace siglos y que faltan siglos para que empiece, pero la inspiración viene cuando viene y no he podido resistirme a subir este one-shoot. También sé que es raro y que Jace está Ooc, pero soy demasiado vaga para ponerme a corregirlo.<em>

_Así que, esto es lo que hay. ¿Un review, por caridad? O mejor, ¿un review, por un beso de Jace? ;)_

_Gracias por leer :),_

**Lils**


End file.
